Diluculum Nigrum
by Puzzle Me This
Summary: Fate deals Harry Potter a strange hand when he is doused with a dark hazardous Potion by Lord Voldemort. The attack leaves Harry blind, but also gives him a heightened "radar sense" that allows him to "see" far better than any man. Can Harry survive without his sight? Will he need protection? Forced marriage will save both Harry and Severus from the cruel future ahead. beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Me and dem bones are collaborating again! Seeing as The Dark Princes Heir was deleted by reports, so we have decided to do something else and not carry it on. sorry readers about that.

This idea came to my mind last year, and wanted to have another author involved to get the story moving faster etc. dem bones is amazing!

**Thank you to Nimsul for being the beta for this new story! I know your going to be amazing! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, that all belongs to Rowling and her brain.**

Fate deals Harry Potter a strange hand when he is doused with a dark hazardous Potion by Lord Voldemort. The attack leaves Harry blind, but also gives him a heightened "radar sense" that allows him to "see" far better than any man. Can Harry survive without his sight? Will he need protection?

* * *

**Chapter One: Black Dawn**

Harry thrashed about on the stone cold floor of the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort was slowly taking possession of his mind and body. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. Something wasn't right, he knew it.

Voldemort was shredding his memories apart - replaying the deaths of his parents, Cedric and Sirius in front of his glazed eyes. Harry screamed as he felt a mental punch, his head smacking against the floor. He also felt something smash into his face, liquid from all different directions started to crawl slowly into his eyes.

He screamed in agony, clawing at his eyes and trying to rub away whatever Voldemort had smashed into his face.

Voldemort exited his body, laughing at him. "Want to know what potion is crawling into your eyes Potter?" he asked, hovering over Harry like a dementor.

Harry screamed again as the potion sank into his eyes stinging, black dots formed in his sight.

"That's it Potter, scream for me. I like to call this special potion Black Dawn, because it rises over the victims eyes like the sunrise. It's a shame that the maker of Diluculum Nigrum will die from simple rat poisoning," Voldemort hissed, his snake-like hand coming around Harry's neck. His hands went to snake faces hands, trying to peel the fingers away as he started to gasp for breath.

"Yes... Severus is the maker of the potion, Potter. Say a special thank you for me that it is he whom has blinded the boy who lived. That traitor, Snape, is a brilliant Potions Master - which I helped him achieve. Don't forget to tell him it was me that helped him. And this is how he repays me, by giving Dumbledore information about me?!" Voldemort tormented as he dragged Harry up by his neck.

"Sight is such a precious thing, Potter. This though, is just one of plans for you, the boy who lived gone blind. Who will want to help you now? The light will have to find a new savior and you will be pushed aside; no one will care about a blind boy." Voldemort mocked as he pressed his index finger to Harry's lightning bolt scar.

Harry's scar burst open and he knew he was going to at least have brain damage next, the pain was beyond imaginable. Voldemort was sucking himself in and he suddenly felt as if he were a part of Voldemort; his head twisted like a snake.

He was being controlled by him.

"Kill me now, Dumbledore..." Harry tried to scream as Voldemort made his body move, throwing it to the floor like a rag doll. The voice that was coming out of his mouth wasn't his. Harry felt lost, trying to think of anything that would get this madman out of his body.

Love.

He made his heart fill with emotion, thinking about his love for his friends: the Weasleys and Sirius. He felt Voldemort's presence vanish and the pain was gone. He breathed in deeply, feeling snake face near him as he lay limp on the floor. His eyes focused on him as he was picked up again, his sight going dark.

"In the end Tom, good wins and I will see to it personally that you will pay for everything that you have done. You can't be loved and a life without love is a lonely, sad one." Harry's dying eyes locked with Voldemort's, green meeting red. Black started to rise over his eyes, and his vision became clouded by black dots.

A green flash of light went past his eyes as darkness flooded them. The hold on his top was gone and he was dropped to the floor. He brought his hands to his raw eyes. Harry's world was black; he tried to make his eyes move to find anything.

Nothing but blackness, as far as he could see.

Harry wanted to cry, but the heavy sound of footsteps stopped him of that thought. He put his hands to the ground, moving them around to find his glasses; he could only feel dust on the floor.

"Harry my boy..." Dumbledore said as he placed his hand on Harry's left shoulder.

Harry turned his head in the direction of Dumbledore's voice. His eyes moved about in his dark sight of nothingness.

"Sir, I can't see..." Harry whispered. He felt his scar burst into pain again. His hands went to his scar, feeling something wet on his hands. He felt someone grab his shoulders as the world around him went black, his body going limp as be passed out.

* * *

Harry groaned, feeling the sheets of a bed in the hospital wing around him. The itchy bedding made him realize that he had passed out in the ministry of magic. His body was probably weak after everything that had happened.

He felt so strange and he didn't know how to describe it. His eyes were tingling, the sensation making him want to rub them. He blinked and squeezed them shut.

Then Harry definitely realized that he couldn't see anything.

He brought his hands to his face, feeling light fabric covering his eye lids. Harry let out a whimper, his hands running through his hair and grabbing hold of it tightly.

"Why me, why is it always bloody me?" Harry let out a harsh, unexpected laugh as he used his right hand to feel the tucked in sheets around him and he whipped them off. He slowly got off the bed, placing his feet on the cold ground.

Harry let out another laugh, he didn't know which way the bed was facing - left or right. He put his hands in front of him, walking forward very slowly. His hands came in contact with fabric, the curtains that were drawn around his bed. He let out a heavy sigh as he stroked the fabric, gripping it tightly.

His body swayed as a wave of dizziness hit him, the curtain twisted around him and ripped from the railings as he fell on the cold, hard ground. Harry grunted as he hit the floor with the curtains tangled around him.

"Mr Potter! What are you doing out of your bed, young man?" Harry snapped his head up at Madam Pomfrey's voice, his head turning right. It was weird, Harry still had control enough to move his eyes around. He searched for anything that would reassure him that this was not true, that he was not blind.

He felt himself being lifted up by two arms, the curtains falling off him to the ground. Harry sensed the other person as Dumbledore, something sparked in his brain that it was indeed the headmaster.

"Get off me," he whispered as he wanted no one to touch him, but the hold on him was strong and wasn't going anywhere. "Please!"

"Put your arms out Harry. Let your hands guide you, my boy." Harry didn't like Dumbledore's tone, it was saddened. Harry tightly closed his eyes behind the light fabric, Dumbledore's voice affected him even more as he placed his arms out, as his hands were guided to his bed.

Harry felt the itchy sheets again and the hold on him was lessened, but still there. He climbed onto the bed, being helped along the way as he was not getting tucked in again like a five year old.

"Harry my boy, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked in a low tone. Harry let out a hysterical laugh, his hands scrunching the sheets up as held them tightly.

"How am I? You really just asked that? I'm bloody blind sir, I cannot see anything!" Harry cried out angrily, his hands running over his face and feeling the fabric covering his dead eyes. He ripped both pieces of fabric off, and turned his head so he was at least facing Dumbledore.

Harry opened them, a small gasp coming from Madam Pomfrey. "How do you think I'm going to live without my sight? I will not be able to do anything! I won't be able to point a wand and cast a simple spell because I cannot see where anything, or anybody is! The only person who truly cared about me is now dead, too. It's just been a very lucky day." Harry half laughed and half sobbed at the same time.

"Mr Potter, calm down or I will give you a calming a draught." Pomfrey warned, summoning one at the ready.

"CALM DOWN? How can I?" Harry shouted and got his pillow from behind him and threw it, not giving a damn anymore. He felt his magic stir at his anger, it also wanted to come out and play.

"Harry, please calm down." Dumbledore took ahold of his hand, old rough skin meeting his.

Harry started to breathe heavily, and shoved the old man's hold off. "Oh, you start to care now Headmaster? You haven't given a shit about me this year, ignoring me every time I tried to talk to you. You only fucking care now because your precious boy savior is now blind; how's that for irony? I am meant to kill him, only me - and now he's upped the game. Making me, the boy who lived, blind!" Harry ranted, his anger and magic making the best of the situation.

He heard things starting to smash around him as he felt a vile taste at his lips, leaking into his mouth. Oh how he wanted to spit it out, but it slowly went down his throat. Harry felt the first wave if calm go through him, and his body relaxed into the bed.

"I will kill him, and I hope he catches Snape and tortures him before I do something I will regret." Harry said bitterly as another wave of calm hit him hard.

"You don't mean that Harry."

"I do, he's the reason I'm blind and that Sirius is dead. Another person to add to my so called hit list." Harry muttered, his face and mind relaxing.

Sirius is dead.

The hospital wing was at a total silent stand still, until Madam Pomfrey started to cast spells to repair whatever Harry had damaged. He sighed whilst turning on his side, away from Dumbledore, just wanting to give up. He felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. Harry just shrugged it off.

"You better go check on Snape. I know what Voldemort does to traitors within his ranks. He gets another death eater and sends curses and poison through their mark to the victim." Harry muttered quietly, feeling another wave of calm go over him.

"I'm sorry my boy, for everything I have put you through this year. I'll be back shortly." Dumbledore said sadly as he slowly walked away, and out of the hospital wing. Harry listened to his footsteps quickening to get to Snape.

"Turn around Mr. Potter, so I can take a look at your eyes."

"What's the point, we both know there's nothing to be saved." Harry turned around for her, opening his eyes.

Nothing but blackness.

He felt a hand come to his face, and a finger going under his right eyebrow to open his eyelid more.

"Tell me if you can see anything Mr. Potter." Pomfrey said as her lit wand went forward and back again across his right eye. Harry felt his eye twitch, and the wand above his eye. He focused on which way the wand was going, his eyes moving with it.

"I see nothing, but I can feel the movement of your wand." Harry muttered as she repeated this with his other eye. He heard her scratch something down on parchment.

"There is a specialist coming to see you soon, Potter. Healer Del Le Rue is at the top of his game. He is specialized in ophthalmology and will get you back on track in no time." Harry nodded, his stomach grumbling quite loudly. a quick pop sound was heard, a tray was placed on his legs.

How in hell was he going to bloody feed himself?

"Now Mr. Potter, for the time being I will be assisting you. Until the Headmaster, myself and Healer Del Le Rue can find a solution for everyday tasks." Madame Pomfrey took ahold of his hands, placing one around the bowl of soup that was on his tray and the other hand on the spoon. Even now, the simplest of tasks he couldn't do.

How was he even meant to survive now?

* * *

What do you lovely readers think? Me and dem bones will appreciate reviews! I hope you will like this beginning chapter.

The next one is all about Snape, do not fret my dears!

Thank you all for reading!

From Puzzle Me This and dem bones

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Less than a week update. Hope you enjoy this Snapey chapter, there's a lot of him in this one. Me and Dem are currently writing the next chapter. He have chapters plotted and everything and this story will be amazing! Xoxo

**Thank you to Nimsul for being the beta for this new story! I know your going to be amazing!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, that all belongs to Rowling and her brain.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Power of Love**

Severus was on his third glass of scotch. He was not an alcoholic, nor did he display any other signs of problematic drinking. Those traits solely belonged to his father, Tobias Snape.

Tonight however was proving to be an exception. He rarely touched the stuff, but tonight he blamed Potter.

When he had been teaching the boy Occlumency, occasionally he would talk. The boy seemed to revel in baiting him and insulting him. Under normal circumstances, Snape wouldn't have let it get to him but there was a problem.

Over the last weeks before he had tossed the boy out of his classroom, he had actually found himself very slowly warming up to the boy because of Potter's home life.

How Dumbledore has always told him that they are alike and yes, he knew the signs of abuse.

He wasn't a fool.

During their lessons, Snape had practically seen everything there was to see in Potter's head. He had seen the Dursley's treatment, wanting to bring it up and rub it in his face, yet he didn't.

Of all the times why did he have to go and acquire compassion for the spawn of James Potter now? He could actually relate to the boy to some extent. The Dursley's neglect was very similar to the neglect he had experienced from his own parents. His mother had suffered from major depression and had become incapacitated after 'he' had taken a turn for the worse.

With his mother out, he was left with only his drunken father to take care of him. Was that the reason why he didn't bother telling anyone? Because he knew what it was like to be pitied and to be betrayed by those you thought you trusted? Snape scoffed. What kind of fool was he, wearing his emotions on his sleeve? He was no emotional Hufflepuff.

This brought up the lingering memory of seeing the boy in Umbridge's office. Oh he knew what the boy was saying in the office... He was no dunderhead.

He sighed, slouching in his chesterfield chair, glass in hand as he took a sip of the amber liquid. His hand twitched around the glass as his mark twitched. This had been happening for an hour. He knew something wasn't right and that he had to stay here, on both Dumbledore's and the Dark Lord's orders.

"Severus?" A familiar voice called to him, concerned. He turned his head slightly to see Albus standing just slightly out of his fireplace. He didn't even here the floo go.

"Headmaster…" He stood up, knowing something wasn't right, not with the worrying look in Dumbledore's eyes that had lost their twinkle. It took all of Severus' effort to keep questions coming out. He watched as the headmaster sat on his sofa, summoning a cup of tea.

"Sirius Black is dead," Dumbledore said quietly into his cup, Severus's eyes widening at the old man's words. What in hell had happened tonight? The thought of the mutt dead made him feel... He gritted his teeth, knowing he wanted to know more of what had happened to Black, but Dumbledore's face held hints of emotion far beyond Black's death.

"Pity." Snape replied with no sympathy present in his voice. While Snape had recently acquired a weird kind of affection for the boy, there was no way he was going to express remorse that he didn't have for the mutt.

Another marauder dead.

Another thing he couldn't help noticing was the lack of twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. With a blatant sign like that, it was clear things were taking a turn for the worse. It was bound to happen.

Inevitable.

"I take it Potter's vision..." Severus let his voice linger with a hint of question, sitting back in his chair, both hands wrapped tightly around his scotch.

"False, Tom wanted to lure Harry into the Ministry so the boy would get the Prophecy," Dumbledore sighed deeply, putting his cup down. He took off his glasses and rubbed them clean with his robe.

"Tom had all this well planned, all of his inner and second rank death eaters were there, some were caught and are currently on the way to Azkaban. Lucius is one of them. I cannot rescue him until I can have his case cleared of course." Dumbledore nodded, knowing his other spy was not in complete danger at the present moment.

"I take it he knows the Prophecy fully?" Severus asked, suddenly a scorching pain started to shoot from his mark. He grasped his left arm tightly, eyes closing tightly. This wasn't the summoning pain. Dumbledore was suddenly before him, rolling up his sleeve quickly. Severus's eyes shot open to look at his forearm, gritting his teeth.

"He bloody knows Albus, doesn't he? The Dark Lord knows I'm a spy!" Severus shouted as the mark started to spread out black lines that were going slowly upwards.

Dumbledore quickly had his wand out and slightly pushing the tip of his wand into his potion masters skin. He grasped hold of the arm, mentally summoning the darkness that was spreading up Severus's arm. He lifted his wand, the darkness coming out of the skulls mouth in a ribbon.

"Poison," Severus hissed in pain, watching as the headmaster vanished it and poked his wand back into his arm. Red light shot into his mark like fire, making Severus grunt.

"I'm so sorry my boy, I can only temporally block the signals." Dumbledore summoned a potion vile and bandage, pouring the contents on his slightly moving mark, the purple liquid sinking into the dark mark, a hissing noise Albus quickly wrapped the bandage tightly around his arm, casting another spell at his arm.

Severus knew he was in extreme danger now, the potion that was sinking into his dark mark was a backup plan, now he would be a very wanted man by Voldemort and his death eaters. Severus looked into the old man's eyes, grinding his teeth together.

"How?" Severus asked, Dumbledore putting his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"Tom possessed Harry tonight, he mentioned you betraying him Severus. If my sources are correct, Dolores has a lot of eyes around the school."

"You mean she ratted me out? But I've always been careful!" Severus shouted, throwing his glass against the wall.

"Albus I thought this day would never come, I was obviously not careful enough." Severus leaned forward, putting his face into his hands and shook his head. He was going to kill that toad faced bitch.

Minutes ticked by, the silence in the room irritating Severus until Dumbledore Finally spoke."Severus, I heard Tom talking about a special potion called Black Dawn. I believe it's actually called Diluculum Nigrum to be precise. Do you have a clue to what he might have been talking about?" Dumbledore asked, Severus snaped his head out of his hands.

He looked at the headmaster, eyes wide at the mention of the potion. He needed another drink. Dumbledore watched as his potions master poured another glass of amber liquid, and the man downed a hearty glass full of it.

"Diluculum Nigrum, known as black dawn is a potion that I created when I was studying for my mastery." Severus muttered, leaning against the wall beside his drinking cabinet. he knew this conversation was leading to something bad. He had created a batch of thus potion last month. "The Dark Lord requested it for something that damages the eyes and hearing, he gave me banned and expensive potions ingredients to experiment with. I succeeded in creating an eye damaging potion only. Why do you ask?"

"Tom has seen it fit to use this potion to blind Harry, hoping to weaken his spirit as well as his mind." Dumbledore said sadly, taking another sip of his drink. Severus gulped down the bile that wanted to rise at the man's words.

"You mean I am partly to blame that now the boy is blind?" Severus said angrily, his head started to pound with the beat of his heart rate. He was partly to blame for the boy's parents deaths, now Potter's sight?

"I know what you're going to ask Albus. There is no antidote to this potion. The dark lord seemed fit to inform me when creating this potion that there was not to be an antidote. I obeyed the order like the good little half-blood death eater I was." Severus spat out, memories going past his eyes showing him his most sickening moments. "The Dark Lord used to joke about the potion. Coming up with the name black dawn as he watched his prisoners eyes rise with the potion." Severus laughed darkly, running a hand through his hair.

"Harry is strong and will have support throughout this. Perhaps his emotions have served him well." Severus snorted, rolling down his sleeve.

"Indeed, he's always had a defiant streak. From what you've said, it seems it might have backfired and he's back-talked the Dark Lord. I always knew that arrogance of his would come back to bite him in the arse."

"Now, now Severus. If by bite him in the arse you mean backfired horribly. He tried to possess Harry with results that turned out to be less than satisfactory. I have underestimated Harry's powers. The boy pushed Tom out forcefully, a green light surrounding them both. Tom quickly vanished when Fudge walked in out of one of the floo systems. The boy's magic was... How do the muggles say it? Aha, electrifying!" Severus rolled his eyes at the old man's wording, sitting down again.

"How did Potter successfully push an extremely powerful Legilimens out of his mind? Did he call upon his powers of love and whisk the dark lord out of his brain?" Severus mocked, eyebrow raising in question.

"Indeed Severus. Just like when Lily protected him." Severus shut his eyes in pain of her name, Dumbledore always had to bring her up. By no means did Snape feel that the solution was so simple that Harry Potter could have thwarted the Dark Lord with the power of love. It would be too simple to acknowledge it as something purely attributed to his emotions.

Especially considering that the boy was capable of defending against the imperius curse, but lacking in the skill of mind reading.

"I'm at a loss here Albus. The Dark Lords use the potion, like I said before was not meant to have an antidote solution. I do not know if an antidote will be effective." Severus muttered in regret.

Another thing the boy will blame him for.

* * *

From his bed, Harry Heard the familiar footsteps of his two best friends. The two seemed to radiate a profound heat that was almost scorching, his eyes heating up with an itchy sensation.

"Harry, we came as soon as we could." Hermione's comforting voice said, soothing Harry's ears. Hermione took ahold of his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Gee mate, you look to be in a rough shape." Ron grunted out, earning an elbow in the ribs.

"RON!" Hermione shouted, giving him a harsh glare.

"I'm just saying he's looking a little peakish like he's under the weather." Ron admitted truthfully, rubbing his side as it hurt.

"What happened, Harry?" She asked as Harry let go of her hand, knowing her comfort was only out of pity and sadness.

"What do you think Hermione? Voldemort happened." Harry muttered miserably, snapping his eyes open in their direction.

Hermione gasped, her eyes searching his white glazed ones. Still able to see Harry's pupils, but She had to look closely, noticing red specks visible in his green irises. "Your eyes Harry! I heard about the order and Professor Dumbledore talking about it when you were levitated away from the Ministry..."

"What? Didn't think I was blind!" Harry asked, snapping his head away from them. He now sensed something outside the entrance to the hospital wing. He could feel a cold presence behind the door hidden in the shadows. He just had a feeling it was Snape.

"Don't say it like that? You act like it's a-" Hermione tried to get her words out, but Harry cut her off. "

It is! Don't you understand...without my eyes there's no point in learning magic. Wand waving is only useful when you can actually see your target. I'm a dead man walking." Harry laughed darkly, such a walking target he was now.

"Calm down, mate. We'll get through this," Ron said, running a hand through his red hair. "Me and Hermione will support you all the way." Harry snorted at his best friends bigheadedness, he wasn't the one who was blind so how the hell should he know how to cope with this?

He started to get angry, both of them started to annoy him, and the presence behind the doors spying on him just started to piss him off too.

"You may think you're being clever hiding in the shadows but I know you're there, professor Snape!" Harry shouted loudly, sitting up a bit.

"What?" Ron spluttered out, wide eyes going to the doors.

"Harry, are you alright? There's no one there. I can understand-" Hermione was once cut off again as the hospital doors opened, revealing a tall bat like Professor Snape.

"I beg to differ. As you can see I'm right here and I'm not going to be leaving any time soon. How you knew that I was behind those doors, Potter, is beyond me and that's something I would like to know. Granger, Weasley I need to have a chat with Mr Potter." Snape harshly said, pointing to the doors. "Now!" He barked, watching them mutter their good byes and running out of the hospital wing.

Harry didn't know what was happening. The cold aura was becoming more pronounced as Snape's voice seemed to be getting closer. It seemed to have a distinct colour as well...a dark midnight blue that seemed to grow darker as it drew close to the middle. It was surrounded by a white halo.

"You are the last person I want to see. You better leave Professor before I lose my temper and my magic." Harry warned the man, his anger started to rise with this man in the room.

"You dare threaten me Potter?" Snape snarled, getting closer to the bed Harry was on.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even had this problem. You had to make a bloody dark potion for Riddle didn't you?" Harry hissed, sitting up more as he felt the man come closer to him.

Harry felt his eyes heat up as The man came closer, stopping in front of him. Harry could start to taste the heat, the colour around Snape burning in purple and red flames that shot through his hearing in tiny crackles.

This was going to end badly and Harry knew it.

* * *

So what you think of this chapter? Me and Dem appreciate the reviews, so many! Thank you everyone!

Next chapter is full of drama, especially with Snape's mark and Harry has to technically save him :D

Thanks again everyone for the alerts, favs and reviews!

From Puzzle Me This and dem bones.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Noe beta'd! Sorry for the late chapter, work and college get in the way. They summon me, and I should get a mark in my arm like a alarm clock?

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, that all belongs to Rowling and her brain.**

**NOW UPDATED AND DONE BY MY WONDEFUL BETA! Enjoy.**

Fate deals Harry Potter a strange hand when he is doused with a dark hazardous Potion by Lord Voldemort. The attack leaves Harry blind, but also gives him a heightened "radar sense" that allows him to "see" far better than any man. Can Harry survive without his sight? Will he need protection?

* * *

Chapter Three: Only Human

"We are going to have a little chat Potter," Snape spat out in a temper, wand out as he flicked it at the curtains that shut around them for privacy. "You are not, by any circumstances to tell anyone about the potion the dark lord used, understood?" Harry sniggered, pulling a face at what the git said.

Surely Snape didn't think he was that stupid and would want to broadcast this huge problem to the world.

The man's aura shook and Harry could almost envision the vein above his eyebrows twitching in response.

"Trying to save face are you Snape? I bet you that this will soon be all over the front page of the Daily prophet, tough luck I say. I just hope that your slimy arse gets sent to Azkaban. Aren't the consequences of creating such a dark potion at least up to two years in that hell-hole?" Harry mocked, eyes shutting tightly at the warm sensation of his eyes.

He suddenly gasped as Snape grabbed his arm tightly, shaking it. "You dare mock me Potter? You stupid little brat! I have saved your pathetic life since you first started here. You dare throw this in my face and tell me that I could end up in Azkaban? like I truly care about the consequences Potter." Severus seethed out, in a mocking tone.

Harry grabbed at Snape's arm tightly, bringing the man forward. He opened his eyes to find that the heat of what he presumed was Snape's face in front of his. "I hate everything about you," Harry shouted, his anger just kept stirring and stirring.

"Likewise Potter," Snape spat, shoving Harry backwards into the bed as the hold of his arm went, letting go of Harrys arm in the process.

"I only came to tell you, Potter, that there is no Antidote. Seems you'll be called the blind boy who lived." Snape let out a harsh laugh as he turned on the spot and started to walk away.

"Seems someone's really smug about that. You're a coward Snape. Can't even say sorry and you just leave the problem you started!"

Severus stopped walking, sharply turning on the spot. His eyes went dark, his lips curling to show his yellowish teeth. His wand snapped out and he pointed it at Harry.

"You dare call me coward, potter!" Severus shouted, his anger making him glow blood red to Harry.

"Well let's start from the beginning. You've made it very obvious how you felt about me since day one. What's a little blindness to you? You don't regret it. Nothing you say will make it better and your apologies would be wasted. I know you wouldn't mean it." Harry growled, pushing Snape's glowing wand out of his face.

Harry was going to say something about teachers attacking students but he gladly let the room fill with silence. The rage from Snape seemed to be suddenly absent by the way the blue colour slowly dulled.

The overwhelming presence of Dumbledore crept inside as Harry heard the sound of his curtain being shoved to the side.

"Did I pick a bad time?" Dumbledore said happily as he sat down on the end of Harry's bed, slapping his hand down on Harry's leg.

Harry shook his head, the mans tap to the legs was always hard, he remembered how he did it to Ron with a broken leg in third year.

"I'll need to talk to Harry alone if you don't mind, Severus. I'll call you in later after I've finished talking with him, if you just wait near by it would be easier for me to call you my dear boy."

"As you wish, headmaster." Snape muttered, looking at harry once more and striding out of the hospital. Snape's blue aura faded away until it was only a tiny speck in the blackness.

"What is it, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, searching around with his eyes to find Dumbledores aura grow a light yellow, like lemon drops.

"I'm a little concerned about your well-being Harry. It will not take long for Tom's followers to discover the extent of damage done to your vision, especially with some followers being children that are also in this school." He explained, reaching out to eat a chocolate frog, he watched it pop out of the box and quickly snatched it before it got away.

"Lashing out at our allies is not going to remedy the problem Harry, is it?"

"You mean Snape? My ally, yeah right!" harry snorted. Noticing that the headmaster must of witnessed their heated conversation.

Harry obviously couldn't tell Dumbledore about his concerns. They just sounded stupid when he put it that way. He had been feeling upset that Sirius had died but his anger had solely been directed at Snape. It was easy to blame him...the man was spiteful and felt utter contempt for him, worked for his enemy and also seemed to fulfill in some enjoyment at seeing the people he loathed suffer.

And then there is the potion...

How could Harry explain all of this? The headmaster would surely think he was foolish...maybe delusional.

"I suppose you wouldn't accept a wise answer from me at the moment, would you harry? It seems you always need a reason to trust someone unconditionally my boy. Severus needs this potion to be kept a secret."

"When the evidence proves otherwise... I will just have to shut my mouth." Harry spat before he could stop himself.

"As I've said before his reasons I cannot convey though I'm sure if you asked him..."

Harry cut the man off with a harsh laugh, conveying what he thought of the idea. The logic was faulty...if Snape had intended on keeping it so secret what was the point in asking when the answer was bound to be the same?

"Why don't you invite him back in here? I'd love to see the reply." Harry turned to his side, stretching his back as he faced away from Dumbledore and the way Snape went out. He felt Dumbledore get off the bed, sighing as the old man went to go go fetch his lap dog.

* * *

Snape stood outside pacing anxiously, muttering foul words under his breath as he glared at the floor while he paced. What was taking them so long? He was going to wear a hole in the stone ground.

"I don't think Harry is going to tell anyone about this. The boy has a strong sense of preservation so I don't think he'll babble about his condition to anyone outside his friends, even though people will notice." Dumbledore said as he walked towards him, the old man noticing his anger.

"Dim Nitwits more like it." Snape sneered, It was no secret what he had felt about Potters friends. He knows Weasley can not keep a secret if his life depended on it, and that know it all muggleborn... The death eaters could rip through her mind with ease, yet Dumbledore had been more concerned about the boy who lived.

"Now, now Severus. I think Harry would like a word with you."

The thought had given him no end of unease and that wasn't all. All he could think about while pacing around was how the boy had known he was even there. He had been talking to his friends and he was blind as far as Severus was concerned so how did he know that he was there?

Snape went back into the hospital wing, Dumbledore Setting off in another direction. The boy looked at him expectantly like Potter could see again.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Why?" harry muttered under his breath.

Severus raised a eyebrow, wondering what on earth the boy was asking of him. "Why what, Potter?"

"The reasons why you do all of this is to protect my well being. It's clear that you despise me and would have liked it better if I wasn't around." Snape ran a hand through his greasy hair, staring at him.

'How Slytherin of him.' Severus thought, he bet Dumbledore was actually not on the way to his office or wherever he was going and was somehow listening to this. The boy had roped him into confronting him when the headmaster was close by thus trapping him into giving him a response.

"I made a promise Potter, like it's any of your business."

"So what's the big deal about that in which you couldn't just tell me." Harry clearly ignored him and with that Severus glared at him, like the boy could see that.

"It was a promise I made with your mother before she died. I was supposed to protect you." Severus said quietly, clasping his hands together behind his back.

"Let me guess you didn't want to." Severus snorted at the boys response. it was obviously the truth, but the boy didn't know his reasonings.

"Of course not," He said looking away from the green eyes searching him. "I did it because I was her friend."

He hadn't been looking forward to the countless teasing coming from the boy. The boy must have guessed that Lily was his only friend and would probably mock him over the fact that his only friend happened to be a girl.

Harry would have thought that the answer would have given him closure but it only brought up more questions. If one thing was clear however Snape did seem to express regrets over Lily's death at the very least. Only someone so passionately loyal would protect someone like him for solely his friend's sake, as it was clear that Snape had hated both Sirius and his father.

Harry thought knowing things about the potions professor would have given him peace of mind but the answer left a feeling of emptiness.

It explained nothing. Sure Snape was still equally guilty for everything he don, and sure he might have felt remorse for what he had done, but...Harry found himself puzzled with the inability to understand.

This revelation had only made him bitter. He had no sympathy for Snape. "That's your reason? The reason you act like such an arsehole?" Harry laughed at the absurdity of it.

"See, this is why it's none of your business. Just like your father," Snape snarled. "Surely you could be more understanding." He said coolly in that voice that made Harry suddenly feel a bit guilty.

Harry ignored Snape's understanding side because he was more concerned with the man's sanity. What exactly did his father do to him? It sounded more and more like his father and his friends did a lot more than simply petty amusement. It was beginning to sound more like amusement at Snape's expense.

"You stand around and act as though insulting you is the worst thing on the planet but believe me if I truly wanted to, I'd have went through the effort to make you pay for what you've done but you're not worth it."

Suddenly he heard a clatter, Snape grunted in pain as Harry saw the mans colour crash to the floor. Snape's aura started to writher in what he guessed was excruciating pain, Snape feeling his mark set on fire and his arm dripping blood on the floor.

Harry had to quickly snap his hands over his ears as a loud hissing sound entered the room. "Madam Pomfrey!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. He heard footsteps quickly come to the wing he was is.

"Oh my, Severus!" Pomfrey quickly levitated Severus to the bed next to Harry's as she also sent her patronus to the headmaster.

Harry snapped his head to the right as he heard the sound of apperation in the room. He gasped as his vision turned from black to a light blue colour. It didn't last long as black seeped back into his vision. Dumbledore's appertation had left traces of his magic around the hospital wing.

Harry turned his head slowly to the now hushed voices next to him, the hissing started to get louder, Harry gasping as words of parseltongue started to spread around the hospital wing.

_"Kill... Die... Ssslow death to the traitor... Die... kill..."_

Harry shot out of bed, making sure he didn't fall. He walked slowly to the bed Snape was in, but a hand was suddenly on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Where do you think your going Mr Potter?" The matron sternly said to Harry.

"Madame Pomfrey, Snape's mark is hissing in parseltongue!" Harry said loudly so that Dumbledore would hear.

"What's the mark saying my boy? Help Harry over to here Poppy." Dumbledore quickly asked, a arm coming around Harry, guiding him to Snape's left side.

"You don't want to know sir." Harry muttered quietly.

"Get Potter out of here!" Snape shouted as he struggled to regain control of his limbs, which twitched uncontrollably together with the rest of his body. He could not even bring himself to scream in agony. His jaw was trembling so severely that he wouldn't show weakness.

Harry tightly shut his eyes as Snape's aura started to heat his eyes again, this time not as strong. He put his arms out in front if him, patting the bed to find Snape's bare, bloodied arm.

"What are you doing Potter!"

Harry ignored the man, bringing both his hands to hold the potions masters arm. His right hand covering the mark. He felt the dark mark move beneath his hand and Harry could tell it was inflamed.

_"Die... Die you filthy half breed... A ssslow painful death..."_ The mark hissed, sending off black signals up Snape's arm.

_"Don't kill him!"_ Harry hissed at the mark, which stopped moving.

_"My massster hasss told me to kill thisss traitor ssslowly speaker,_" Harry watched the black aura coloured mark slither under his hand, his magic started to sink into Snape's skin. Blood stained the bed and he could feel it on his hand, his magic trying to stop the bleeding which started to slow down.  
Harry gasped as the marks magic tried to react with his, a dark green vapour coming from the mark.

Snape's arm twitched beneath his hand, his eyes snapping to the potions masters glowing face, trying hard to find the mans eyes.

_"Your magic tassstesss ssstrong ssspeaker and you have not yet turne_d _16. Why do you want to sssave thisss man? Massster wantsss thisss traitor dead."_

_"This man hasss sssaved my life many timesss. It isss my turn to return the favour. This man has a lot of responsibilities. He's head of Slytherin house and the a Potions Master here at Hogwarts and I can't believe I'm going to say this, he's a talented man."_ Harry hissed softly, the mark suddenly stopping. The snakes head popped out of the skull looking at Harry.

_"You ask nicely, master does not. If that is what you wish Speaker?"_ Harry gulped, dropping his head to search with his eyes that the poison had stopped spreading in Snape's arm and was retracting out of the mark.

Probably Dumbledores doing.

_"It is."_

_"I can only stop some signals of magic sent from Master, he is strong and getting stronger."_

_"How can I talk to you like this? I thought your master controls the mark?"_ Harry asked, lightly tracing over the swollen mark.

_"He can't control usss fully, after all the maker of the spell uses souls of snakes for the marksss. I will try and ssstop and sssave this man for you Ssspeaker, but I will need help from time to time from you with your magic."_ The mark hissed, freezing into its natural frame.

Harry let a sigh of relief out, closing his eyes tightly while holding the Potions Masters arm.

Snape watched in fascination, grinding his teeth at the pain as the boy stroked his mark. The hissing was different to the Dark Lords and he had to admit that Potter looked different while speaking the snake language. He looked powerful And not a... Boy.

"You are fine for now Professor, but from what I have learnt I will need to see you every time this happens and it will. It seems the mark and marks of other follows... Well let's say there's a snake soul in you mark, Snape and it helps the process of sending signals from Tom." Harry said quietly, letting go of the mans arm and taking a step back.

He watched the potion masters aura go different shades of purple, rubbing his eyes as he felt them tingle.

"Severus I want you to stay here over night, no doubt Madame Pomfrey will want to run tests on you And Thank you Harry my boy, I believe you have just saved Professor Snape's life." Dumbledore said as he waved his wand over Severus.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder that lead him back into his bed. He shuffled around as he tried to get comfy, but he felt on edge. He wanted to know more information on the dark mark and he wondered if the chamber of secrets held any more Clues.

"Right Severus, take these."

"I'm ok woman, leave me be." Harry heard the man get off the bed with a grunt.

"Severus Snape you dare disobey me, and I'll lock your curtains around you and force those potions into your system!" Harry chuckled quietly at the woman's words as he heard Snape mutter under his breath.

Harry turned his back on them, wondering if Snape did have the curtains closed. he shut his eyes trying to picture what just happened, what the mark truly looked like on Snape's arm. He had seen it quickly in his third year, but it was a quick glance.

He sighed, noticing the foot steps of Madame Pomfrey leaving the wing. He heard Snape move on the bed next to him, the curtain snapping either open or closed.

"Potter?"

"Yes sir?" Harry turned slightly at Snape's voice, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Don't be telling any of your friends about this." Harry grumbled under his breath And rolled his eyes under his eye lids.

"You're welcome by the way, I saved your life." Harry got hold of his pillow and put it over his head. Nothing had changed between them and Snape's snort proved that.

* * *

What do you lovely readers think? Me and dem bones will appreciate reviews! I hope you will like this beginning chapter.

The next chapter will contain Harry's assessment by a specialist healer and Dumbledore summons Severus to his office about a special lake and how bonding may save his life.

Thank you all for reading!

From Puzzle Me This and dem bones

xoxo


End file.
